happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole/Gallery
Images of The Mole. General 14m.jpg|The Mole's Collect 'em All Card. The Mole's Season 1 Intro.gif|The Mole's Internet Season 1 intro. The Mole's Season 2 Intro.png|The Mole's Internet Season 2 intro. The Mole's TV Season Intro.gif|The Mole's TV season intro. The Mole's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|The Mole's Internet Season 3/4 intro. The_Mole_(Mole_in_the_City)_4.JPG|The Mole from Mole in the City. TheMoleFixingTheSpotlight.jpg|The Mole adjusts the spotlight in Class Act. TheMoleSellsCandy.jpg|The Mole on Halloween Night. TheMoleNeedsSomething.jpg|The Mole wants a prize from Lumpy the prizeman. TheMoleMistake.jpg|The Mole mistaking Sniffles' head for a bowling ball in Spare Me. htf-mole.jpg|The Mole. n112032595735_6014.jpg|The Mole mistaking a flower for a rubbish. the mole with fire in his thumb.jpg|The Mole with fire in his thumb in Stealing the Spotlight. vorthemole.PNG|How The Mole sees the movie. Breaking Wind Lumpy the reporter.png|The Mole in Breaking Wind. Lumpy the vampire.png|The Mole before his death in All In Vein. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-13h24m11s83.png|Concept arts of The Mole. RunAndBunMole.png|The Mole from Run and Bun. 546801.jpg|The Mole with a map! PP_The_Mole's_death.png|The Mole's buckteeth in Pet Peeve. 180px-Birthday singing.png|The Mole at Flippy's birthday party. The Mole and dead Lumpy.png|The Mole in the kitchen. hi.jpg|"Hello there." IMG_20131104_172203.jpg|The Mole shoveling snow. IMG_20131110_092448.jpg|The Mole isn't good at helping people. S4E8 Camp The Mole.png|The Mole's disturbing slingshot. Gggggdd.png|The Mole somehow knows Sniffles doesn't have his ticket. ghsdgasdggdeh.png|The Mole getting water. Comics_4_and_5-1.png|Mole, what are you doing? Wingin it mole sodamachine.png|The Mole arrests a soda machine. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|The Mole has an excuse for not noticing. Aggravated Asphalt The Mole.jpg|The Mole as he appears in Aggravated Asphalt. Don't yank my chain 3.PNG|His death in Don't Yank My Chain. Barber Mole.PNG|The Mole cuts the hair of Disco's house. MMM1.png|"Happy holidays!" PetuniaIsHappy.png|The Mole in Pitchin' Impossible. Pinned Up.jpg|The Mole's death in Concrete Solution. HIWTHI--moleabouttodie.JPG|The Mole before death. The Blind Guy.png|Dinner is served. Fathead.png|The Mole's head about to pop. Doublekill.png|The Mole pinned/nailed on a wall thanks to Flaky's quills. Capture8.PNG|The Mole is a Hairdresser. Capture10.PNG|The Mole, still a hairdresser, with Disco Bear. Capture11.PNG|The Mole shaving Lumpy's fur, similar to in Easy Comb, Easy Go. DVD Menu.PNG|The Mole at an amusement park with Lumpy in a DVD menu. Episodic Pitchin' Impossible Petunia.PNG Pitchin' Impossible Mole idle.PNG Pitchin' Impossible mole go.PNG landbeland.jpg Pitchin' Impossible blind test.PNG Pitchin' Impossible mole ball pick up.PNG Pitchin' Impossible patunia and mole.PNG Pitchin' Impossible taddy bear on mole.PNG Pitchin' Impossible mole love bear.PNG|The Mole hugging his teddy bear. SparMe 10.jpg SparMe 11.jpg SparMe 12.jpg SparMe 13.jpg SparMe 14.jpg SparMe 15.jpg SparMe 16.jpg SparMe 17.jpg Out sight 8.jpg Out sight 10.jpg Out sight 11.jpg Out sight 20.jpg Out sight 22.jpg Out sight 23.jpg Out sight 24.jpg Date 1.jpg Date 2.jpg Date 3.jpg Date 4.jpg Date 7.jpg Date 9.jpg Date 13.jpg Date 14.jpg Date 15.jpg Date 16.jpg Date 17.jpg Date 20.jpg Date 21 (XD).jpg Date 22.jpg Date 24.jpg From Hero to Eternity PT2 40.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 41.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 42.PNG Mime 'n Mole.PNG Part 4.png Part 5.png Part 6.png Part 8.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 1.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 4.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 5.png Yank 1.png Yank 3.png Yank 4.png Yank 5.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy.png Yank 6.png Yank 7.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy02.png Yank 8.png Yank 9.png Yank 10.png Yank 11.png Yank 12.png Yank 13.png FlameMole 1.png FlameMole 2.jpg FlameMole 3.png FlameMole 4.png Ever 1.png Ever 2.png Ever 3.png Ever 4.png Ever 5.png Ever 6.png Ever 7.png Ever 8.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 8.png HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png Devel 2.jpg Devel 3.jpg Devel 4.jpg Devel 5.jpg Devel 6.jpg Devel 7.jpg Devel 8.jpg Devel 11.jpg Devel 12.jpg Devel 13.jpg HTF - Aw Shuck ! 25.png Mole score!.PNG HTF - Aw Shuck ! 26.png Sight 1.jpg Sight 2.jpg Sight 3.jpg Sight 4.jpg Sight 5.jpg Sight 43.jpg Sight 44.jpg Sight 45.jpg Sight 66.jpg Sight 68.jpg Sight 69.jpg Sight 73.jpg Sight 76.jpg Sight 78.jpg Sight 79.jpg Sight 81.jpg Sight 82.jpg Sight 88.jpg HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 1.png HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 2.png HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 3.png HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 4.png HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 5.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 1.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole mistake Sniffles tongue with lochness monster (TV S01 E11.2) 4.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 1.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 2.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 4.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 5.png Jam 4.jpg Jam 5.jpg Jam 6.jpg Jam 7.jpg Jam 8.jpg Jam 10.jpg Jam 11.jpg Jam 12.jpg Jam 32.jpg Jam 33.jpg Jam 34.jpg Jam 35.jpg HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 1.png Mole stepped on a glass shard.PNG HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 2.png HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 6.png TheBloodFridge.png TheBloodEyeHandy.png TheBloodApple.png HTF Moments - Mole the paramedic (S03 E58) 1.png HTF Moments - Mole the paramedic (S03 E58) 2.png HTF Moments - Mole the paramedic (S03 E58) 3.png HTF Moments - Mole the paramedic (S03 E58) 4.png HTF Moments - Mole the paramedic (S03 E58) 5.png LBE1 Giggles and The Mole.png MoleCity 1.jpg MoleCity 2.jpg MoleCity 3.jpg MoleCity 4.jpg MoleCity 5.jpg MoleCity 6.jpg MoleCity 8.jpg MoleCity 9.jpg MoleCity 10.jpg MoleCity 11.jpg MoleCity 13.jpg S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 25.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up26.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 27.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 28.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 29.png The_Chokes_on_You_The_Mole_and_Lumpy.png The Chokes on You 8.png The Chokes on You 9.png The Chokes on You 24.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 9.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 11.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 12.png Wtf_025.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 14.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 17.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 19.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 21.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 22.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 23.png Wtf_033.png Buns of Steal 22.png Buns of Steal 23.png PP_The_Mole.png S4E7 The Mole Driving Again.png Spare_Tire_New_tire.png Spare_Tire_The_Mole.png ST_The_Mole.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries